<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corpse Party: Remembrance by MissDeeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910555">Corpse Party: Remembrance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds'>MissDeeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Horror, Mystery, POV Multiple, Trapped, gruesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an attempt at a ‘connection ritual’ goes horribly wrong, members of the crew find themselves trapped in alternate version of Harmony Gardens Mental Hospital. A place surrounded in tragedy and misfortune, it’s inhabitants vengeful spirits of patients who drain the sanity and kill all who enter. </p><p>If the crew want to escape, they’ll have to find out the secrets behind this cursed dimension and what occurred within its walls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corpse Party: Remembrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the video game series Corpse Party, while I lean on aspects of the game’s story, I’m putting my own changes into it so it’s different enough though I am using some major events which occur in the game’s story. This will contain general story spoilers for Corpse Party: Bloodcovered so if you’re concerned about that either look up the plot or read this, either way be careful.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few months since the Klingon war had ended, everyone was trying to find normalcy or re-establish connections which had become strained. People were having all kinds of celebrations and reunions – some positive some not so much.</p><p>How a certain ‘connection ritual’ ended up on the ship’s data banks was unknown, but it had settled in and wasn’t budging no matter how hard they tried to move or delete it. Accessing anything was becoming annoying, it popped up unprompted and though it wasn’t damaging at least every crew member had had multiple encounters. </p><p>At what point they gave up and decided to investigate – or more accurately attempt it wasn’t easy to pinpoint. Frighteningly it was asking for senior crew members, something that made it dangerous and suspicious. </p><p>So there they were, a small group of officers sitting in an awkward circle in the empty ready room feeling awkward and juvenile at attempting a ‘ritual’ which was probably nothing and would turn out to be a waste of time.</p><p>Making the ‘required’ promise and holding the vaguely person shaped piece of paper, they then went on to what was supposed to tie it all the together – uttered in the mind for as many people as there were.</p><p>Everything had seemed fine for a few seconds – until what felt like an attack shook the ship, creating cracks in the walls and floors before calming down  becoming still once again. </p><p>Then it all changed, the floor gave away and plunged them all into what by all accounts should’ve been impossible – a black, bottomless pit. As they fell all of them wondered what the hell was going on, that was when something caused them to pass out – and the floor to seal back up, trapping them in what was to be a nightmare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this prologue isn’t great, my motivation went in and out. Once I get started on the rest it should be much better as I’ll probably find it easier.</p><p>Maybe updated to explicit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>